


Sunsets

by gaymingbinosaur



Series: 14dalovers [11]
Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: 14DALovers, F/M, Sunsets, Talking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:34:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22702534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaymingbinosaur/pseuds/gaymingbinosaur
Summary: Warden Brosca brings some concerns to Ella
Relationships: Alistair (Dragon Age)/Original Female Character(s), Alistair/Cousland (Dragon Age), Alistair/Female Cousland (Dragon Age), Alistair/Original Character
Series: 14dalovers [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1619794
Kudos: 2





	Sunsets

**Author's Note:**

> This user doesn't consent to my work being hosted on any unofficial apps

Banar managed to sneak out of camp, trying to hide from his fellow warden. Alistair wouldn’t like what he was doing. He sat by Ella and watched the sunset with her, trying to gather his thoughts. He needed to approach this delicately, it would be bad to release the wrath of Ella.

“I’m still not used to sunsets. I never knew that skies could be orange.” Banar stated to Ella trying to break the silence. 

“Banar,not to be rude but why are you here? I thought I told the camp I need a minute.”

“Fine. I wanted to know what your plans are with Alistair.”

“My plans?”

“Yes. Your plans.” Banar confirmed. “Alistair has been through a lot and I don’t want you to hurt him more.”

“Banar.” Ella said, sounding exasperated. “I have no plans to hurt Alistair.”

“I don’t think you plan to hurt him, but that doesn’t mean you can. You can’t keep stringing Alistair around until Howe is dead. Please just decide if you want him or not.”

Banar was worried he pushed her too far and she would use that family sword of hers to make him a head shorter. “Fine. I’ll talk to him tomorrow, I just need a moment to think.”

“Ella if you're going to come up.”

“I’m not Banar, I just need to think. Okay?!” Ella snapped interrupting Banar’s threat.

“Okay. Do whatever you want, just please stop hurting my best friend.”

“Okay. Are we done?”

Banar took a shuddering breath, trying to suppress his anger. “We’re done.” 

Banar left, leaving Ella with her thoughts and the setting sun.


End file.
